


Adultery and Mockingbirds

by ARainbowDragon



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARainbowDragon/pseuds/ARainbowDragon
Summary: Patton unfortunately learns what adultery actually means.





	Adultery and Mockingbirds

“...And that is what we call Adultery,” Patton said, a bright smile on his face.

Thomas, Logan, and Roman looked awkward, but Virgil let out an exasperated sigh.

“I'm over this joke!” he exclaimed. “Adultery is not the process of becoming an adult! It's cheating on your spouse!”

Annoyed, he sank back down into his room, leaving a shocked Logan, Roman, and Thomas to take care of Patton, who looked as if someone had just kicked a puppy.

“Patton?” Thomas asked gently. “Are... are you going to be okay?”

Patton laughed nervously and nodded.

“Y-yea,” he said. “I'll be fine. Really.”

He sank down into his own room. Roman returned to his own room. Logan started to return to his room, but his logic was telling him to go after Patton. So, instead, he decided to visit the other's room.

“Ah, I see you have even more stuff in here,” he said.

“Logan?” Patton asked, looking up at his nerdy friend. “What are you doing here?”

“My logic told me that you weren't going to be fine. And, being Thomas's logical side, I naturally can't ignore that. So, here we are.”

Patton grinned, covering his mouth as he squealed.

“That's so sweet of you!” he exclaimed.

“Indeed,” Logan replied. “Moreover, I feel like an apology is in order. You know, for the... what happened.”

“It's not your fault,” Patton replied. “I'm the group dad, so I really should know things like that.”

Logan closed his eyes and hesitated before speaking again.

“As the intelligent one of the group, I should have explained it sooner,” he said.

Patton was about to speak, but Logan continued before he could.

“I should have, but I couldn't. You're just so innocent. Explaining it would have felt like I was destroying you. And I just couldn't do that.”

Cat paws covered his mouth as Patton squealed.

“Awwww, Logan! You really are the sweetest!”

“I'm sorry again,” Logan said. “So, will you... be okay?”

“I think so,” Patton said. “And thanks again for helping me out.”

Logan nodded.

“Oh, and by the way, the correct word for becoming an adult would be ontogeny.”

“I'm going to call it evolving,” Patton said. “Like Pokemon!”

Logan couldn't help smiling.

“This is what I love about you,” he said. “Well, I suppose that will be all, then. I'm going to go finish reading To Kill A Mockingbird, now.”

“But that sounds sad,” Patton whined. “Why are they killing the birdy?”

Logan chuckled.

“It's not literal,” he said. “It's an analogy for the destruction of something beautiful and innocent.”

“Sounds kind of like what happened to me today,” Patton said thoughtfully. “What's it about?”

“In a small sense, the analogy could fit,” Logan agreed. “The story follows a young girl called Scout as she discovers the true nature of her small town of Maycomb, Alabama. I won't get into the details, but the story is rather dark, but incredibly deep. The author has a sequel called Go Set A Watchman that's supposedly just as good, but I haven't actually gotten a chance to get it, yet.”

Logan smiled, seeing that Patton had gotten distracted by one of Thomas's old children's books.

“Farewell, Mockingbird,” he said to himself as he returned to his own room.

* * *

“...And so that is why you should always trust in your instincts, but also keep a logical mind,” Thomas said as they finished the video.

“Alright, I suppose that's the end of that,” Logan said as he began to sink down.

“Logan, wait!” Patton called out. “Before you go, I wanted to give you a gift!”

He held out the bag, which was printed with a tiny chihuahua sitting in an oversized bowl. Logan reached inside and pulled out the book. Go Set A Watchman.

“It's to say thank you. For last week.”

Logan was surprised.

“I had no idea you even heard me say that,” he replied. “In any case, thank you. It's a rather sweet gesture.”

Patton beamed.

“You're welcome,” he said. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“I'm sure I will.”

Logan opened the book, reading it as he sank down.

 


End file.
